Un mundo en solitario
by JeT'AimeraisToujours
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuándo el amor de tu vida quiere a otra persona? Yo sé la respuesta. Luchas. Soy Dominique, y en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale. Incluso cuando tu familia está en medio.


**Primer capítulo.**

Echo una última mirada a mi reflejo en el espejo, tan desaliñada como siempre. Esbozo una sonrisa con la que pretendo aguantar una vez más el día. Pero no puedo. Hoy, mi hermana y su mejor amigo, mi mejor amigo, han confesado frente a toda la familia que mantienen una relación. Me derrumbo de tan solo recordarlo, así que prefiero pensar en otra cosa.

La vida en Shell Cottage es como poco, aburrida. Apenas tengo diez años, mi hermana mayor, Victoire, tiene doce y Ted, su novio, tiene trece. Podrá parecer una edad un poco ridícula para salir, a mi me lo parece, pero creo que nadie más ha reparado en lo pequeños que son para mantener una relación. Soy la única que piensa así. Qué novedad. Como mucha gente suele recordarme, mi hermana mayor se ha llevado la genética de calidad, es la viva imagen de mi madre, una de las mujeres más hermosas que ha pisado esta tierra. Mi hermano, es como poco, un chico guapo, de esos que quitan el aliento. ¿Yo? Soy una chica de cabello rojo apagado, casi castaño, que le cae sin gracia hasta la barbilla y un cuerpo carente de curva alguna. Cuando digo que no poseo curva alguna, voy enserio, sonreír nunca me ha pegado mucho.

Pero bueno, apenas me faltan unos meses para entrar al colegio, ahí todo será diferente, espero. El tiempo de aquí a mañana, mi onceavo cumpleaños, parece transcurrir especial y dolorosamente lento, es como si cada segundo fuera una hora, y cada hora, un siglo. Sé que no soy como mi familia, lo he sabido desde que tengo memoria, no soy una valiente Gryffindor, ni siquiera soy, en el peor de los casos, una honesta Hufflepuff o una inteligente Ravenclaw. Solo soy yo. He oído hablar a Victoire con mi prima Lily durante mucho tiempo sobre mi selección, me he puesto detrás de las puertas solo para oír como susurran con esa malicia tan propia en ellas - Seguro no entra en ninguna casa, es tan torpe y bruta que el sombrero la enviará de vuelta a casa. - Lily, como de costumbre, se limita a asentir. Golpeo la pared con un puño y al oírlas acercarse a la puerta, me escondo como puedo en el armario. Pasan a mi lado, comentando en voz baja sobre el fuerte ruido y yo solo puedo esperar que los fuertes latidos de mi corazón no me delaten. Cuando se alejan, asomo mi nariz para asegurarme de que no hayan moros en la costa y salgo corriendo a encerrarme una vez más, en mi habitación.

-Dominique, a comer. - La voz de mi madre me llega a los oídos al mismo tiempo que lo hace un delicioso aroma a mis fosas nasales. Me permito estar estirada en la cama, con la mente en blanco, unos minutos más. - ¡Dominique! - Cada sílaba cargada de regaño me recuerda donde estoy y bajo corriendo al comedor. Ocupo mi lugar junto a Louis, mis padres usan las respectivas cabeceras y Victoire el asiento frente a Louis, probablemente para no tener que verme por demasiado tiempo, el asiento vacío siempre es del invitado, que en este caso es mi prima Lily. Mi padre me mira esbozando una sonrisa cómplice, probablemente ver a mi madre y a mi hermana me ha avinagrado la expresión y ni siquiera he podido darme cuenta, le devuelvo la sonrisa. El delicioso aroma de _bouillabaisse _de mi madre me embota la mente y comienzo a comer en silencio, mientras mi prima, mi madre y mi hermana intercambian una serie de comentarios tontos. Mi padre y Louis, en cambio, hablan sobre el último partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Deseo unirme a ellos, pero cada vez que abro la boca para hablar las miradas acusadoras de Victoire me vienen a la mente y decido seguir comiendo en silencio hasta que mi plato queda vacío.

-Dominique y Louis _gecojan_ la mesa. - Esto no es una democracia, claro, mi madre siempre nos manda a nosotros a hacer las tareas que normalmente hacen los hijos de la casa. No es que nos obligue a limpiar la casa ni hacer ningún quehacer extraño, pero la tarea de sacar la basura, ordenar nuestros respectivos cuartos y levantar la mesa siempre es para nosotros dos. La princesa Victoire no mueve un dedo, mi madre le arregla la habitación, que en realidad, nunca presenta desperfectos a excepción de la cama deshecha y uno que otro bolígrafo tirado al suelo en un momento de descuido. - Y no se olviden de _dejag_ los platos sucios en el _fgegadego_, niños. - Esboza una sonrisa que pretende parecer encantadora, pero a mi me parece retorcida. Cada cabello en mis brazos se levanta y me ordeno a mi misma no responder. Luego de la cena me encierro en mi cuarto, estirada sobre la cama, esperando carta de Hogwarts llegará a media noche, cuando ambos hayamos cumplido los once años. Poco después mi hermano Louis toca la puerta y se cuela en la habitación, dejándose caer a mi lado. Probablemente él sea el único chico que me entienda en toda la familia. James y Fred son excepcionales, claro, pero nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza preguntarles mis problemas. Nunca he tenido una discusión con la pequeña Rose, pero nuestras personalidades son tan distintas que no podemos pasar de una relación cordial, casi fría. No soy especialmente unida a mi familia, ya que siempre sentí que disfrutaban de dejarme en menos al compararme con Victoire, los aprecio a todos, claro, nunca he llegado a sentir odio por ninguno, ni siquiera por Fleur, pero no puedo sentirme tan ligada a ellos como me gustaría. Louis simplemente mira al techo, sé que no ha venido con la intención de hablar, y la verdad esque a mi tampoco me apetece. Nuestra silenciosa espera pronto se entremezcla con situaciones un poco extrañas y yo no puedo hacer nada más que dejarme llevar.

-Dom, Dom, despierta ya. Llegaron las cartas. - Mi hermano me zarandea durante unos segundos, abro los ojos y la tenue luz de la luna me incomoda. Pestañeo un poco para acostumbrarme a la luz y luego me incorporo. Tomo la carta con las manos temblorosas, entre mis manos tengo mi carta de libertad. Una gran sonrisa de maniática se compone en mi rostro, pero a Louis no parece importarle, está muy ocupado mirando su carta con una expresión de pasmo.

-¿Te comió la lengua un bowtruckle Lou?- El verlo tan callado y sorprendido me resulta gracioso, y nunca desperdicio una oportunidad para tomarle el pelo, aunque los niveles de crueldad impresos en mi sarcasmo siempre dependerán de mi humor. La niebla de felicidad en la que me encuentro me impide ser un poco más sarcástica. Louis esboza lentamente una sonrisa de loco que me recuerda a Teddy, contemplando a mi hermana, hace dos días hablando a mis padres sobre su relación. Algo se retuerce dentro de mí y siento el corazón en la garganta.

-Esque… no puedo creer que la tenga entre las manos ¿Sabes lo que significa esto para nosotros, Dominique? ¡Libertad! Ya sé que todos nuestros primos están en Gryffindor, excepto por Rose, pero… sabes que yo nunca me he sentido parte de ello y estoy muy seguro de que tú tampoco. - Reparo un poco en sus palabras y mi sonrisa se amplía a niveles alarmantes.

-¡Somos libres, Lou! - Grito tan fuerte que despierto a mis padres y a mi hermana, pero no me importa. Rodeo a mi mellizo con los brazos y lo estrujo, él, que es algo arisco, se queda tieso unos segundos pero luego me rodea la espalda con los brazos y me levanta. - ¡Libres, libres!


End file.
